


Ah yes, that one obligatory chapter of any chatfic

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, kinda sequel?, or more accurately, they've already been exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marinette wasn't always the popular girl. Before her, it was Alix.Due to that, she knows a few of her classmates' secrets.(The sequel to Art Club Chat Room)(That one chapter in any chatfic where one person changes everyone's nickname to a secret they have)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 53
Kudos: 782





	Ah yes, that one obligatory chapter of any chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname guide for before the names change
> 
> ArtKid - Nathaniel
> 
> TheySeeMeRolling - Alix
> 
> LyingBitch - Lila
> 
> Ladyblogger - Alya
> 
> Purple - Juleka
> 
> Smol - Mylene
> 
> Large - Ivan
> 
> Jessie - Chloe
> 
> AdrichatFanficWriter - Adrien
> 
> Himbo - Kim
> 
> Pink - Rose
> 
> BigBrain - Max
> 
> James - Sabrina
> 
> C a p - Nino
> 
> Macaron - Marinette

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**Macaron added LyingBitch**

**Ladyblogger** : Ummm,,,, excuse me??? Get her out of here I kicked her for a reason

**Macaron** : Guys she's still a part of our class we can't just exclude her

**Macaron** : Despite how much I want to

**LyingBitch** : Okay, first off, rude

**Purple** : You tried getting Marinette expelled

**LyingBitch** : Irrelevant

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : out of this house we don't support no lying ho

**Jessie** : ADRIEN 

**Macaron** : ADRIEN

**C a p** : *Wipes tear* He's all grown up

**TheySeeMeRolling** : anyways, do yall want to play a game?

**Pink** : :000!!! Sure!! I love games!

**Himbo** : And it'd be great after that whole Lila incident 

**TheySeeMeRolling** : **@L** **adyblogger** gimme admin rights

**Ladyblogger** : kk then

**James** : I just felt a sense of foreboding 

**C a p** : brb I gotta help Chris with smth

**TheySeeMeRolling changed 13 nicknames**

**TheySeeMeRolling** : Your nicknames are now a characteristic you have!!! (I know this bc yall told me them, none of them are really _really_ bad, but ya know)

**SecretlyRich** : Fucking hell Alix

**SecretlyRich** :

**SecretlyRich** : _**f u c k i n g h e l l A l i x**_

**WritesMaribugFanfics** : oof rip

**WritesMaribugFanfics** :

**PlanningToKidnapAdrien** : jhedsbakkjfe WHAT THE FUCK WHY

**HadACrushOnLadybug** : LOL Rip Marinette

**LyingBitch** : **@** **PlanningToKidnapAdrien** that isn't legal??? You shouldn't do it

**PlanningToKidnapAdrien** : Uhh have you met his dad??? Abusive fuck we gotta save Adrien

**HadACrushOnLadybug** : ^^^

**HasALadybugBodyPillow** : sedjf **@** **HadACrushOnLadybug** same tho

**HadACrushOnLadybug:** I can't believe we're kinning **@HasALadybugBodyPillow**

**TheySeeMeRolling** : anyways, Lila doesn't have her username changed bc I don't know any secrets about her bc 1.) She's only been here for like... 1-2 months and 2.) I don't know what's true or not

**LyingBitch** : :///

**TheySeeMeRolling** : So send a message to see what your username is

**Poly + Bi** : .

**Poly + Bi** : oh huh

**GotHighOffPerfume** : ALIX YOU CAN'T JUST OUT SOMEONE LIKE THAT

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : That's... not very nice

**TheySeeMeRolling** : Chill, they're the one who wanted help coming out.

**BlewUpACharityHeadquarters** : .

**HelpedWithBlowingUpTheHeadquarters** : Mylene??

**TheySeeMeRolling changed BlewUpACharityHeadquarters's username**

**Smol** : I v a n

**TheySeeMeRolling changed HelpedWithBlowingUpTheHeadquarters's username**

**Large** : alright dang

**KnowsHowToMurderSomeoneAndGetAwayWithIt** : Yall go fucking hardcore r e s p e c t

**Poly + Bi** : Okay, but why???

**Smol** : They were a scam charity, stole money from people

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : Did you get away with it?

**Large** : We did!

**SecretlyRich** : Suddenly, I'm a lot more scared of Ivan and Mylene and whoever hacked into the government

**TheySeeMeRolling** : Any other guesses?

**CriesOverTurtleVideos** : hey, what's up I just got back what'd I miss?

**CriesOverTurtleVideos** :

**CriesOverTurtleVideos** : I told you that in _confidence_

**HasALadybugBodyPillow** : lol rip babe

**HasALadybugBodyPillow** : wait

**TheySeeMeRolling changed two nicknames**

**PlanningToKidnapAdrien** : that is the most anticlimatic way to get exposed from both of you

**HadACrushOnLadybug:** smh disappointed

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : **@** **KnowsHowToMurderSomeoneAndGetAwayWithIt** how'd you learn

**KnowsHowToMurderSomeoneAndGetAwayWithIt** : Marinette's cousin told me. He knows a lot about it for some reason?

**SecretlyRich** : Hey Juleka

**KnowsHowToMurderSomeoneAndGetAwayWithIt** : :00

**TheySeeMeRolling changed KnowsHowToMurderSomeoneAndGetAwayWithIt's username**

**Purple** : How did you know???

**SecretlyRich** : Marc's part of a gang so that's how he knows about the murder shit

**SecretlyRich** : he told me about telling you while we were on a date

**SecretlyRich** : uh wait

**Purple** : n a t h ?

**TheySeeMeRolling changed SecretlyRich's username**

**Poly + Bi** : Since when were you rich???

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : Doesn't your mom own a restaurant? Is that how?

**ArtKid** : my dad owns a weapons manufacturing company but he's also neglectful as fuck so

**ArtKid** : **@WritesMaribugFanfics** We kin

**WritesMaribugFanfics** : ujhskw

**PlanningToKidnapAdrien** : WAIT ADRIEN?!

**HadACrushOnLadybug** : WHAT THE SHIT

**TheySeeMeRolling changed WritesMaribugFanfics's username**

**PlanningToKidnapAdrien:** how did you k n o w

**ArtKid** : He commissioned me to draw art for it 

**ArtKid** : and the Adrichat fics....

**HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers** : omgggg

**Poly + Bi** : I can't believe Adrien has a crush on Chat Noir

**Private Messages - Marinette & Adrien**

**Marinette** : BITCH WE ARE THE SAME PERSON 

**Adrien** : AHAHAHAHAAAA HI

**Marinette** : w h y

**Marinette** : YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE WE REVEALED OURSELVES TO EACH OTHER A WHILE AGO A D R I E N 

**Adrien** : kid save me I can't take listening to him going on and on about fanfic plots 

**Marinette** : lol rip Plagg

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : **@** **HadACrushOnLadybug** hi Chlo

**HadACrushOnLadybug** : HUJS BITCH

**TheySeeMeRolling changed HadACrushOnLadybug's username**

**TheySeeMeRolling** : hah we been knew

**HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers** : We really did

**Purple** : ^^^

**GotHighOffPerfume** : ^^^

**Jessie** : all of you can stfu

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : **@** **GotHighOffPerfume** your username scares me

**GotHighOffPerfume** : It's,,, fine

**HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers** : Um, are you Rose? 

**HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers** : bc the whole perfume thing

**TheySeeMeRolling changed GotHighOffPerfume's username**

**Pink** : Okay but you have stalkers??? Are you okay??

**HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers** : oh...they're not mine...

**Jessie** : _**S a b r i n a???**_

**TheySeeMeRolling changed HasBeatenUpSeveralStalkers's nickname**

**James** : I wanted to make sure you were safe!!! Those people who stalk you bc you used to be Queen Bee are gross!!! Also some of them talk about marrying you for money when you're 15 and they're 30-40??? d i s g u s t i n g

**Jessie** :

**Private Messages - Chloe & Sabrina**

**Chloe** : This isn't going into the class chat but

**Chloe** : I appreciate that a lot. You have no idea how much I care about you

**Sabrina** : CHLOEEEEEEE  
  
  


**Chloe** : This doesn't get out anywhere

**Sabrina** : I know :))))

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**Purple** : I think **@** **HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** is Max bc hacker

**HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce** : I mean yeah that was pretty obvious Alix.

**TheySeeMeRolling** : :eyes:

**TheySeeMeRolling changed HackedIntoTheGovernmentMoreThanOnce's username**

**Pink** ; Wait, what was in there?

**BigBrain** : Classified

**Purple** : dang it

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : WAIT WHO'S PLANNING TO KIDNAP ME

**C a p** : Reveal yourself so we can plan

**Jessie** : ^^^  
  
  


**PlanningToKidnapAdrien** : lol it's mari

**TheySeeMeRolling** : WHAT BOO BORING

**TheySeeMeRolling changed PlanningToKidnapAdrien's username**

**Macaron** : One day I will get my parents to adopt you adrien

**Ladyblogger** : What, I thought you had a crush on him???

**Macaron** : no??? lmao I'm dating Luka

**Macaron** : He's more like a sibling to me <3

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : <3!!!

**Macaron** : like... a platonic soulmate

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : wow wonder where that came from

**ArtKid** : **@** **TheySeeMeRolling** that could be us but u playing

**TheySeeMeRolling** : shut-

**Poly + Bi** : So uh through process of elimination yall know who I am right?

**BigBrain** : Kim?

**Poly + Bi** : Yeah

**Alix changed Poly + Bi's username**

**Himbo** : Wow that was a very complicated way of getting me to come out but cool

**TheySeeMeRolling** : bro

**Pink** : !!! Kim you're very valid! Bi gang!

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : Bi gang!

**ArtKid** : bi gang!

**Purple** : That's cool dude

**Himbo** : ,,,yalllll

**Macaron** : Kim I love you (platonically)!!!!! You are so brave to come out to us

**LyingBitch** : Alix was the one who outed him though

**TheySeeMeRolling** : lila were you not paying attention Kim asked me to 

**Himbo** : ^^^

**Private Messages - Max & Kim**

**Kim** : So I know I'm already dating Ondine,,, but I really like you too??? You've always been there for me!

**Max** : Ah. this is...

**Max** : I've also liked you too for a while. I didn't want to say anything because of your girlfriend though.

**Kim** : so...can we date?? I've already talked about it with Ondine!

**Max** : I'd like that.

**Max** : Does that mean I have to date her too? Because I don't really have feelings for her in that way

**Kim** : Oh, you don't have to!! You can just date me if you want! 

**Max** : alright then. I'd like to be your boyfriend Kim.

**Kim** : !!!

**Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)**

**Himbo** : GUESS WHO GOT A BOYFRIEND

**TheySeeMeRolling** : WHOOO **@Himbo** **@** **BigBrain** CONGRATS

**BigBrain** : how'd you know?

**TheySeeMeRolling** : Please i've listened to enough rants from Kim to know who it was

**Smol** : Congrats you guys!!!

**Large** : New couple!

**Pink** : WHOOP WELCOME MORE GAYS

**ArtKid** : ^^

**Purple** : ^^^

**Ladyblogger** : Yall can't steal me and Nino's position as top couple, kk?? :triumph: 

**Himbo** : a w b e t!

**TheySeeMeRolling** : also one more Nickname change

**Alix changed LyingBitch's username**

**ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth** : .

**Macaron** : IKGEJHBGKJA W H A T

**Ladyblogger** : ALIX WHAT THE SHIT

**ArtKid** : A L I X

**BigBrain** : wha-

**AdrichatFanficWriter** : hey did yall know she tried bargaining with an akuma to kill Ladybug?

**Jessie** : BITCH _**W H A T**_

**Purple** : What the shit is going on

**TheySeeMeRolling** : haha I'll explain later i gotta eat dinner

**Himbo** : ALIX DON'T JUST RUN AWAY EXPLAIN

**James** : ...and she's offline

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally sets up for a third installment whoops

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Welcome to Physics feat. Juleka casually causing chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761100) by [Lord_Robo_Gecko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/pseuds/Lord_Robo_Gecko)




End file.
